


Four

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-30
Updated: 2005-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dana <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Four

**Author's Note:**

> For Dana &lt;3

Droplets descend from the leaves, one landing on Diamond's curls. She feels it hit and angles her face up to catch the next. Mouth open, tongue spread to accept the clean water, she knows Pippin is watching, and almost giggles.

"Very fine shelter you've brought me to," she teases him as he pulls her closer to the trunk of the tree.

"Hush now and kiss me," he touches the tip of her nose with his finger, and the bottom falls out of her stomach. It's really not hard to comply, and well, who _can_ resist Pippin when he asks so sweetly and nicely? No matter the rainfall, spring shower come to drive them against the tree, nor the catcalls of Merry underneath the next. Diamond would make a face at him, only Estella is beside him, and any look turns mostly to gazing when it comes into contact with Estella.

Besides, it is near on impossible not to gaze at Merry, when all is said and done.

**

The sunshine is bright, and it's hot, and Estella closes her eyes to feel it on her skin. She turns her smile up to it, basking as if imitating one of the flowers she is tending.

Merry calls her "my flowering bud" and lays his head on her lap, looking up at her as she bathes in the light. She is drawn to it, and he to her, and Diamond settles on her other side, and Pippin watches them from the doorway.

"There are strawberries, if anyone wants them," he smiles softly at the three on the lawn. "Cream, too." Merry helps him fetch the fruits, the girls setting a blanket out on the grass.

"Too hot to do anything," Merry mutters, leaning against Pippin, as Diamond leans against Estella. Yes, it is bright, this light, but warm and oh, it is home here.

**

The leaves aren't at the point where they crunch underfoot, but they are nearing so. Merry sweeps at them near the front step, waiting for Pippin to come home from his ride. The first of the year's apples have long been eaten, but Merry can smell the pie that is baking, apples and cherries and oh that smells good. He must remember to kiss Diamond for her hard work on it. A hobbit must never forget to be thankful to those as fill their stomachs, as Sam's Gaffer had been wont to say.

Hoofbeats, and there is Pippin, beaming between his ears, and Merry laughs at nothing, swinging Pippin into his arms. Pippin joins the merriment, and squeezes Merry's shoulders.

"What was that for?" he asks, brushing his nose against Merry's.

"I'm just happy, is all," Merry crinkles his cheeks and kisses Pippin soundly. "Dinny's been baking, and Stel's darned your shirt for you."

Pippin catches something in Merry's voice, and pushes him. "You three have been having your fun without me, haven't you? Shame on you, Meriadoc Brandybuck, keeping the girls all to yourself."

"You were away, Pippin," Merry grins, "and they were wanting of my company. So there."

"Pippin, we missed you," Estella's voice comes from nearby. "Are you going to make it up to us, having been gone so long?"

Merry looks at Pippin and smiles.

**

The snow is thick and unyielding, and Pippin sinks his hands in a ways, up to his elbows nearly. He loves to watch the way it sparkles, how clean the sky is, how crisp and _new_ the air tastes. Estella joins him, laughing as she pulls his arm out of the drift.

"What are you _doing_, close that window," she does it for him, and finds a warm towel to wrap around his arm. Pippin leans in and kisses her cheek.

"I like the snow," he tells her.

"I can see that," she replies, rolling her eyes and fussing over his partly-bared chest. "You'll catch your death hanging out of windows and digging around in feet-high snow with your bare hands. Worry us into a frenzy."

Pippin smiles and pulls her closer. "Oh, but I have you to warm me, don't I, Stel?" She grins and wraps around him, settling on his lap.

"You do indeed," she agrees, resting her head on his shoulder. He sighs, content by the fire, and Merry finds them like that an hour later, careful not to wake them as he returns to Diamond and the baby.


End file.
